


Pour le plus beau des sourires

by Itannya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itannya/pseuds/Itannya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama n'est visiblement pas dans son état normal... découvrez pourquoi avec Hinata! (vive les résumés pourris!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angoisse

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est basée sur un fait vécu par nul autre que moi, cet hiver. Sauf que je n'avais pas d'Hinata pour me rassurer ni pour me serrer la main...

Kageyama agissait d’une drôle manière. Quelque chose le préoccupait, visiblement, Hinata l’avait remarqué. Le passeur se rongeait les ongles depuis le début du cours et bougeait sans cesse sa jambe sous son bureau.

_On dirait qu’il est hyperactif!_

Sauf qu’Hinata savait que Kageyama était la dernière personne sur Terre à avoir constamment besoin de bouger... Il cachait quelque chose.

Lorsque la cloche de la pause sonna enfin, Hinata s’étira. Les cours étaient effroyablement longs, il s’ennuyait à mourir. Il se leva dans l’intention d’aller questionner Kageyama, mais celui-ci n’était pas à son bureau. Ni dans la classe. Il semblait s’être évaporé.

Hinata s’assit sur la chaise de son ami. Kageyama avait tout laissé en plan, le dessus de son bureau était un véritable bazar. Hinata décida de lui jouer un tour en l’attendant. Il farfouilla dans le désordre et trouva un crayon. Il se mit à dessiner toutes sortes d’âneries sur les notes de cours du passeur. Il dessina Kageyama dans une poubelle, Kageyama qui reçoit un ballon de volley en plein visage, Kageyama qui marche dans un tas de merde... Des corbeaux difformes, des ballons de volley-ball et leurs numéros de joueurs, 9 et 10. Hinata se délectait de ses affreux dessins.

_Le visage qu’il fera quand il découvrira tout ça! Ça va valoir au moins 1000 yens!_

La cloche sonna. Vite, le rouquin retourna s’asseoir à sa place. Kageyama entra dans la salle en dernier. Il était blanc comme un linge, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. D’ailleurs, il regardait droit devant lui, avec un regard complètement absent. Kageyama n’était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Le reste du cours passa si lentement qu’Hinata avait l’impression qu’il vieillirait et mourrait sur cette satanée chaise de plastique. Le dîner arriva finalement. Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne laissa pas le temps à Kageyama de s’éclipser. Le passeur dû dîner avec le rouquin –comme d’habitude, finalement.

\- Oy, tu étais où à la pause? Je voulais te parler!

\- Nulle part.

Kageyama ne dit rien d’autre. Il ne demanda même pas à son ami de quoi il voulait lui parler. Il ne pipa mot du dîner. Tandis qu’Hinata engouffrait son repas à la vitesse de l’éclair, le passeur mangea une carotte et referma son plat.

-... _Chan_... Kageyama- _San_!

Il écarta subitement les yeux et regarda le rouquin.

\- T’es balaise ou quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? Quelque chose cloche avec toi aujourd’hui.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils une fois de plus et répondit :

\- Non, tout est normal, pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- T’agis de manière bizarre depuis ce matin!

\- Non!

\- Oui, idiot! Tu ne te vois pas aller!

\- Imbécile!

\- Abrutit!

Et c’était reparti. L’éternelle guerre d’insultes. Hinata eut un petit sourire. Kageyama était sorti de son apathie.

_Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est comme ça!_

Le rouquin essaya de mener sa petite enquête durant l’après-midi, sans succès. La dernière cloche sonna enfin la fin de la journée. Kageyama se leva mollement et marcha vers la sortie comme s’il allait à son enterrement. C’était un des soirs où il n’y avait pas de pratique de volley. Hinata n’avait rien à faire, mis à part les devoirs. Il mourrait d’envie de savoir ce qu’avait Kageyama.

 

_Je vais le suivre._

Le passeur avait peut-être un rencart... Hinata voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il attendit patiemment que l’autre parte devant.

Kageyama marchait lentement vers le centre-ville. Au bout de dix minutes, Hinata était perdu. Il ne venait ici qu’avec sa mère, en voiture, pour faire les courses.

Le passeur s’arrêta soudainement. Hinata stoppa aussi, cherchant une cachette. Si Kageyama se retournait et le voyait...

\- Petit con.

Hinata pivota la tête vers son ami, devant lui. Kageyama regardait toujours devant lui. Le rouquin ne voyait que le derrière de sa tête et sa nuque. À qui pouvait-il bien parler?

\- Pourquoi tu me suis?

Puis il tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard incendiaire. Hinata déglutit. Kageyama pouvait vraiment faire peur.

\- Tu... je... tu vas où? Pourquoi tu as été angoissé toute la journée?

Long silence. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Kageyama lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Vient.

Et il repartit. Hinata courut pour le rattraper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le questionna à nouveau. La curiosité l’emportait sur la peur.

\- Où on va?

Silence.

\- Kageyama? Kags?

Le passeur lui jeta un regard étrange. Il ressembla l’espace d’un instant à une bête traquée.

\- Je... j’ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste...

Hinata était incrédule.

\- Chez le dentiste? Et c’est à cause de ça que tu es dans cet état?

Il se retint de rire. C’était ridicule!

\- Arrête de rire! C’est loin d’être drôle!

\- Je ne ris pas! Mais il laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- Alors tu as peur du dentiste?!

Kageyama rougit légèrement.

\- La honte... Je n’ai pas peur! Je n’aime pas ça, c’est tout!

Hinata sourit et tenta de le rassurer un peu.

\- Il n’y a rien d’épeurant chez le dentiste! Moi aussi j’avais peur... Quand j’avais cinq ans!

Et il éclata de rire. Mais la mine de Kageyama lui fit ravaler ce qu’il allait rajouter. Le passeur n’allait pas bien du tout. Hinata l’observa un moment.

\- Tu veux que je t’accompagne?

Kageyama le regarda, presque offusqué de la proposition.

\- J’ai pas peur, je t’ai dit! Je ne suis pas un gamin qui a besoin qu’on lui serre la main!

Mais le rouquin avait déjà décidé.

\- Je viens.

\- Je t’ai dit que-

\- M’en fiche! Je viens quand même! Je n’ai rien d’autre à faire de toute façon!

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une intersection. Kageyama pointa une bâtisse de l’autre côté de la rue.

\- C’est là.

 

Ils traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans la clinique. Une réceptionniste les accueillit poliment.

\- Kageyama Tobio, quinze heures trente.

\- Oui, veuillez vous asseoir, ce ne sera pas bien long.

Hinata suivit le passeur, qui s’assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée du comptoir. Le rouquin eut un petit rire.

\- Tu viens juste pour un nettoyage?

\- Ouais... inspection générale aussi.

\- Quand es-tu venu pour la dernière fois?

\- Deux ans.

\- Deux ans?! Mais il faut faire un nettoyage au moins chaque année! Pourquoi tu n’y es pas allé avant?

\- Parce qu’on a déménagé, crétin! Et je n’ai pas de temps pour des trucs aussi inutiles!

\- Inutiles?! Tu dois prendre soin de tes dents! Kags, sans dents tu ne peux pas manger!

\- Oy, t’es ma mère ou quoi?

\- Kageyama Tobio?

Une femme en blanc l’appela. Les deux garçons se levèrent en même temps. Kageyama regarda Hinata.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches?

\- Je viens avec toi?

\- Non. Tu restes ici.

\- Je ne vais pas t’attendre ici, c’est ennuyeux!

\- T’es une vraie andouille...

Le passeur le laissa le suivre.

\- Vous avez de la place pour moi? Je ne dérangerai pas, promis! C’est qu’il est stressé, vous comprenez?

\- Hinata...

\- Oui bien sûr! La dentiste sourit. Il y a une autre chaise dans ma salle. Suivez-moi!

 

 


	2. Peur

Kageyama était étendu sur le dos, la bouche ouverte et les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise électrique. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Hinata voulait faire quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas déranger la dentiste. Elle commentait l’état de la bouche du passeur.

\- Eh bien eh bien... beaucoup de tartre, depuis combien de temps n’es-tu pas allé chez un dentiste?

Pas un mot intelligible ne sortit de la bouche grande ouverte. Hinata sourit. Les dentistes posent toujours des questions pendant le travail. Comme si on pouvait répondre.

\- Je vois... hum, tu ne te passes pas souvent la soie dentaire, n’est-ce pas? Tu as un début de gingivite. Ta gencive saigne facilement, dès que je la touche.

Hinata parla :

\- C’est quoi une gingivite?

Le passeur tourna son regard autant qu’il le pouvait vers lui. Son œil lança des poignards.

\- C’est un problème de gencive. Elle saigne facilement, est douloureuse et finit par gonfler. Ça peut devenir vraiment critique et entraîner plein d’autres problèmes.

Les doigts de Kageyama s’enfoncèrent davantage dans les accoudoirs. Hinata s’approcha de la tête du passeur. La femme se tourna vers sa tablette à outils.

\- Écoute mon grand, je vais devoir utiliser quelque chose de plus fort pour enlever cette couche de tartre derrière tes dents. C’est un appareil à ultra-sons, ça va faire assez de bruit, mais ne t’inquiète pas. Ça ne fera pas mal si tu ne bouges pas.

La panique traversa les yeux de Kageyama. La femme revint vers eux avec une espèce de petit crayon relié à un fil dans les mains. Elle l’activa, et un son aigu en sortit.

_Bzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_

Le passeur sembla se ratatiner soudainement dans sa chaise. Une fiche couche de sueur perlait son front. Même Hinata commençait à avoir un peu peur. Ce genre de son, c’était comme dans les films d’horreur avec beaucoup de sang...

Ce fut instinctif, il prit la main de Kageyama dans la sienne. Le passeur essaya de le regarder, sans toutefois essayer de dérober sa main. Mais la dentiste lui dit d’arrêter de bouger et d’ouvrir plus grand la bouche.

Dès que la petite machine entra en contact avec une dent du passeur, sa main comprima celle d’Hinata. Le rouquin étouffa un cri. Les doigts de Kageyama emprisonnaient les siens, les ongles semblaient transpercer sa chair. _Aïe!_

Pendant ce temps, la femme en blanc commentait son travail par-dessus le bruit strident du crayon à ultra-sons.

\- Ah oui, c’est bien... tu en avais une grosse couche ici! Et ici aussi! Voilà, excellent!

Hinata plaignait son ami. Kageyama avait l’air de souffrir le martyr. Il semblait sur le point de s’évanouir quand le bruit cessa. Le passeur ne lâcha pas sa main.

\- Ok, c’est parti pour un petit rinçage, et ensuite on commence à nettoyer.

La poitrine de Kageyama se soulevait par à-coup. Hinata pencha la tête vers lui et murmura dans son oreille.

\- Aller Kags, le plus dur est passé! Elle n’a plus besoin de gratter!

Le passeur serra encore plus sa main en guise de réponse. Hinata se demanda ce qu’aurait fait son ami sans lui.

_Il aurait probablement arraché la moitié de la chaise au lieu de m’arracher le bras._

Mais il aimait bien son contact. Il aimait ces rares moments où il pouvait sentir que quelque chose de plus que la rivalité les unissait. Sa main était tiède, tandis que celle de Kageyama était froide et moite. Il la réchauffait.

La dentiste travailla tranquillement dans la bouche de son patient. Le passeur était plus calme, maintenant que les bruits inquiétants avaient cessés. Puis la femme poussa un cri.

\- WOUAH! Des dents de sagesse! Elle enfonça son index dans le fond de la bouche du pauvre garçon. Tu les sens ici? Elle est belle celle-là, elle commence déjà à sortir! Et de l’autre côté aussi! En bas, ta gencive commence à gonfler au fond! Si tu as eu mal ces derniers jours, c’est pour ça!

Puis elle changea complètement d’attitude. Elle darda un regard de prédateur sur Kageyama.

Hinata resserra sa main sur celle du passeur. _C’est quoi ce visage?_

\- Il va falloir les _arracher_.


	3. Une fin heureuse

La peur tordit le ventre du passeur une fois de plus. La femme sourit à nouveau.

\- Ce n’est pas grave! Juste une petite chirurgie et hop! On pourra même te donner un calmant si tu en as besoin. Ce ne sera pas aujourd’hui évidemment, peut-être dans quelques mois, tout va dépendre de la progression et...

_Arracher. Chirurgie. Calmant._

Kageyama sentait qu’il allait vomir. L’odeur écœurante du produit pour polir ses dents- à la menthe- lui emplissait le nez. Un morceau se trouvait sur sa langue. Il le goûtait. Il allait vomir. C’était tout ce qu’il était capable de penser.

\- Kags? C’est bientôt fini... tient le coup!

Une légère pression sur sa main. Oui, Hinata était là.

Aller chez le dentiste le terrorisait depuis l’enfance. Il avait vu un film à la télé dans lequel des gens se faisaient tuer par un dentiste. Il avait cinq ans à l’époque. Ça l’avait marqué. Aller chez le dentiste était tout à fait normal pour la plupart des gens. Rares étaient ceux qui _appréciaient_ aller chez le dentiste. Il y avait ceux qui en avaient peur. Kageyama en était _terrifié._

La séance se termina par un bref examen du dentiste, qui grommela quelques mots à propos des dents de sagesse. Puis la femme enleva finalement l’espèce de bavette sur le torse de Kageyama.

-Tu peux te lever, je vais faire imprimer ton dossier, attends-moi dans la salle d’attente!

Le passeur resta couché. Il avait encore de la pâte à la menthe dans la bouche. Dégeulasse. Il tenait toujours la main d’Hinata. Il se fichait de perdre sa fierté, il avait besoin de s’accrocher après quelque chose. Le rouquin l’aida à se lever. Il avait les jambes toutes molles.

\- Ça ne te fais vraiment pas, le dentiste, hum?

Hinata avait chuchoté. Le passeur le regarda. Le rouquin lui souriait doucement.

\- Ta gueule. Ils revinrent dans la salle d’attente main dans la main, où la dentiste les attendait.

\- Et voilà ton dossier, pas besoin de payer, ta mère l’a déjà fait. À la prochaine, les amoureux!

Elle partit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Hinata devint rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Je... on n’est pas... C’est pas ce que...

Mais le passeur le tira vers la sortie. _Dehors dehors dehors._ Il ne lâchait pas sa main. Ils passèrent les portes de vitre et la chaleur de dehors les entourèrent. Hinata regarda par terre. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Le passeur continuait de marcher. Il avait enroulé ses doigts autour des siens. Puis le rouquin eut une idée. Ça lui permettrait de dire quelque chose, de faire partir ce silence gênant.

\- Oy... tu as faim? On pourrait aller manger quelque part...

Kageyama baissa ses yeux bleu nuit sur lui.

\- Excellente idée.

 

Les coins de sa bouche s’étirèrent. Kageyama sourit. Et ce sourire fit fondre la gêne d’Hinata. Le rouquin sourit aussi.

 

Comme quoi il y a parfois du bon dans le mauvais...


End file.
